


Hope

by kero3612



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612





	Hope

　　尤萊亞再一次見到那張臉是在夜晚的電腦螢幕上，即使透過老舊失真的畫面，大都會球場的陽光依舊明亮得像是天堂，而那張過度端正的臉龐則如同五年前的幻影，輕飄飄的降臨在信眾的熱切掌聲中，身著紅色披風的光明之子在迫降的飛機上笑著，並以逆風遨翔的姿態宣揚神蹟。

　　超人歸來。

　　－

　　「你需要醫療救援。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「如果你不介意的話……」

　　伸到面前的手太過優雅，幾乎像是邀舞，語氣也過於彬彬有禮，好像會冒犯到誰，尤萊亞握住超人，任由鋼鐵之軀扶起他，傳說中的外星人沒有飛，只以稍嫌輕鬆的方式踏在沙漠上──沒有一點塌陷或滑落，毫不自覺的違反了所有已知的物理定律。

　　－

　　關掉螢幕，尤萊亞套上大衣，沒有叫醒在火邊睡著的同伴，他獨自清理帳棚上的積雪，當積雪全被掃落，細雪紛飛的夜空吸引了舊傷隱隱作痛的他，抬起頭，龐大星群壓上他的肋骨，早已習慣的疼痛像是藤蔓，緩緩揪住他的胃與骨頭，他試著吐出一口氣，又輕輕咳了幾聲。

　　夜太深沉，不純粹的黑中融合了一縷縷嗆鼻煙霧，物資匱乏、氣候嚴寒，人們將所有能燒與不能燒的東西一股腦丟入火中，空氣污染已經在他們的考慮範圍之外。

　　熬過疼痛，尤萊亞喝了點熱水，看著陽光在霧霾後亮起，他將少得可憐的樹枝丟進火裡，在又溫暖起來的火邊打了個盹，直到生理時鐘讓他在該醒來的時間清醒。叼著餅乾，尤萊亞搖醒鐵定要全身酸痛的同伴，大鬍子男人齜牙咧嘴的摔下椅子。

　　「你要出門了？」

　　「阿布這兩天狀況不好。」

　　「知道了，我晚點過去。」甩甩手，傑佛瑞終於挺直腰板。「小心點，聽說叛軍那邊不太穩定。」

　　點點頭，尤萊亞套上大衣，這件保暖的黑色長大衣使他太過顯眼，但他別無選擇，唯一值得慶幸的是連帽設計讓他的金髮有了躲藏空間，即使如此，他仍然像堵在路上移動的高牆，即使人們知道他──一個待在戰區的美國佬、一個老師──但這並不能改變似有若無、暗中窺探的眼神，也無法扭轉他身為一個異類的事實。

　　這可能正是超人的感覺。挺直身體，尤萊亞望向前方，斷垣殘壁前的難民們猶如幽靈四處飄盪，看著像是細細瘦瘦的黑影，連垂頭喪氣都是千篇一律，可這糟糕的一致性使人們看來團結一致，同時排除了他。

　　在細碎對話中泅泳前進，尤萊亞走進臨時教室，沒有人在這兒。撿起裂成三段的粉筆放進紙盒、將散亂四處的小黑板擺放整齊，環境大致恢復後，他看向存放樹枝的籃子，恐怕不夠今天的份量……

　　一張小臉從帳棚外探進來，看見他的身影後就走了進來，一言不發的坐上自己的座位。尤萊亞拿起數學題目本，翻開上一回的進度，放到男孩面前。

　　「早，阿布。」

　　盯著題目本，阿布回答：「早，雷蒙德老師。」

　　遞給阿布一枝鉛筆，尤萊亞生起火，小小的帳棚立刻變得溫暖，即使寒風與細雪仍在到處飛舞，但阿布看起來一點也不在意，尤萊亞也是。其他孩子和傑佛瑞一起出現，鼻子凍得通紅，尤萊亞將教室－－同時也是簡單診療所－－交給傑佛瑞，自己出去找尋可供燃燒的樹枝或其他東西，他走得很遠，曾有的經歷讓他不懼怕陌生環境與勞苦，除了丟失的肋骨與半個胃，他的所有一切就像壓在皮箱底不再閃亮的徽章，本質始終不滅。

　　偶爾出現的槍枝確實的吸引了尤萊亞的注意，他小心的低著頭，在記憶中將槍枝拆解又復原。當他越過又一處傾頹的建築，角落裡傳來的哭聲使他無法持續步伐，他緊貼牆面前進，無聲無息的從背後勒住一名游擊隊員的脖子，正沉浸在獸慾中的男人毫無反抗餘地，尤萊亞輕而易舉的折斷脆弱頸項。

　　男人倒地，尤萊亞將食指放在唇上，要求驚愕並立刻抱起嬰孩的女人保持沉默，他將屍體拖走，丟棄在隱匿的地方，又將裝備及槍枝散在幾個地方丟棄，為免節外生枝，他一樣東西也沒拿走，再說他的目標本來就是樹枝及可燃燒物。

　　今天不算幸運，抱著幾根樹枝回到根據地，尤萊亞望了帳棚一眼，傑佛瑞正在講解簡單的英文單字，他注意到阿布已經做完數學題目，正在桌面上畫畫，鉛筆變得越來越短，在將要斷掉之際，傑佛瑞結束了課程，孩子們一哄而散，各自回到家裡準備吃午餐，或者跟家人一起捱餓。

　　「梅莉亞沒有來。」

　　傑佛瑞咬了一口乾糧，挑起眉毛。「我們都知道怎麼了。」

　　「這裡越來越危險了，美國跟瑞士那邊有消息嗎？」

　　「他們說還需要三天。」接過水壺，傑佛瑞看向天空。「你知道嗎？他回來了。」

　　尤萊亞沒有跟著望向天空，他盯著黑板上歪歪扭扭的單字──希望。

　　－

　　「你在夜裡發光。」

　　「這只是錯覺。」

　　超人依舊詭異的有禮，穿著全副裝備的尤萊亞躲藏在沙丘後，鋼鐵之軀坐在他身邊，確實微微發光。

　　「你能看見他們嗎？」

　　「可以。」超人點頭。「但我無法介入你們的戰爭。」

　　這是道德的邊界，黑白模糊，不像伸手救人的那瞬間。「不想當神？」

　　「你需要神嗎？」

　　尤萊亞想，也許他們需要希望。

　　－

　　午後，尤萊亞為孩子們講解數學，不算複雜的公式被抄寫在黑板上，對多數孩子而言這是另一個世界，可以簡單的玩樂、喘息，他們或許根本不覺得這是學習，所以反而很快樂。尤萊亞給阿布其他的題目，並讓男孩站在黑板前解題。

　　數學課後，尤萊亞帶著孩子們在帳棚前踢球，球有些乾癟，差一點就無法滾動，但誰也不在意，然後他們都抬起頭，看見奇怪的東西飛過整座天空。

　　「那是什麼？」

　　「鳥？」

　　「飛機！」

　　尤萊亞看著紅色披風掠過天際，並逐漸向著再也無法看見的地方而去，原本在帳棚裡的傑佛瑞被驚動，慌慌張張的衝出來跟著抬頭張望。「不，那是超人！」

　　一瞬間，像是什麼都活了過來，傑佛瑞搶走了再也無心踢球的孩子，坐在帳棚前誇誇其談，像個說故事的老人，尤萊亞沒有離開，他跟著坐了下來，阿布湊在他身邊，隔著一點距離，依舊低著頭的男孩問：「他是真的嗎？」

　　「你看見了。」

　　「看見的不一定是真的。」

　　「他是真的。」

　　「你見過他？」

　　槍聲在尤萊亞心底響起，隱而未現的疼痛正蠢蠢欲動。「他救過我。」

　　－

　　「撐下去。」

　　這是尤萊亞最後一次聽見超人的聲音。

　　－

　　當坦克的行進聲響起，尤萊亞以為自己還在夢裡，但他的身體比他更快認清現實，翻身坐起，他跳下行軍床，將旁邊仍在呼呼大睡的傑佛瑞拖下床，男人差點沒被他嚇死！掩住傑佛瑞的嘴，尤萊亞示意對方噤聲。

　　「是他們嗎？那群打聖戰的瘋子！」

　　「別說話。」翻出槍，尤萊亞將武器塞進傑佛瑞手裡。「待在這裡別動。」

　　天已亮了，但四周靜默無聲，詭異的荒涼。尤萊亞竄入帳棚，幾個孩子躲在桌子後方，抖得像是風裡的葉子，包括阿布。

　　孩子們七嘴八舌的低聲說父母要求他們跑來這裡，又眼淚汪汪的說起那些坦克、槍枝和軍人。尤萊亞打量著外頭的動靜，他知道這是攻擊，宗教、種族，所有理由都是包裝，他只在意眼前的寧靜。

　　下一秒，槍聲大作！

　　尤萊亞沒能走出帳棚，三名全副武裝的聖戰軍人持槍走了進來，尤萊亞的手槍被奪走，至少他們允許他帶著孩子走向廣場。槍口喚回久違的精神興奮及恐懼，尤萊亞牽著孩子，每一步都是掙扎，他知道這是什麼，綁架，然後是處刑，種族滅絕，他可以反抗，但風險極大。

　　女人和孩子都跪在那裡，幾具男性屍體就在不遠處，像個公開的展示。傑佛瑞也在那裡，驚魂未定的盯著攝影機，尤萊亞很快就被拉到同樣的地方，他們都太顯眼。

　　「老師！」

　　孩子哭喊著，又被迫在槍口下失去聲音。

　　「放過他們。」傑佛瑞拉扯著他，但尤萊亞無法停止。「放過他們！」

　　一人將槍指上女孩額頭，一聲砰！有人笑了、有人哭了。尤萊亞握住眼前的槍管，他巧妙施力後奪過槍，同時一腳踹開原本的主人。突如其來的發難讓所有人都來不及反應，迅速將槍架上肩膀，彷彿與生俱來的本能，尤萊亞虛扣扳機，瞬間就瞄準了眼前的敵人，但……

　　阿布在槍口下大喊。「超人、超人、超人！」

　　這個名字在這一刻反而像是絕望下的戲謔，敵人也沒有尤萊亞的遲疑。槍聲響起，前特務沒有閉上眼睛，但他的視線在下一秒被整片鮮紅遮蔽，本能要求他臥倒，而超人吸引了所有子彈。

　　不過一分鐘，可能更短，超級速度席捲整座小城，快得幾乎只有殘影，或者人們根本也看不見。跪著的人就這麼自由了，所有武器都被投入火中，呼喊著聖戰口號的人則被綁在一起，這就像是一場黑白分明的鬧劇，只除了仍在呼喊超人的阿布。

　　走到男孩面前，尤萊亞靜靜的跪下，盡力使視線與男孩同高，他沒有碰觸阿布，只是用手吸引孩子的注意，聲嘶力竭的男孩靜了下來，又抬起頭。

　　「沒事了，你很安全。」

　　幾乎已在記憶中被遺忘的聲音猶如大提琴，緩慢拉奏著令人心安的旋律，四周很亂、很吵，劫後餘生的人們尋找彼此，他們像是忽略了這一處，好像也沒有人敢走近超人，絕對的力量總是使人懾服，而行走於地面的神只能仰望，不該貼近。

　　唯一一個伸出手的阿布被抱入母親懷裡，女人跪了下來，可能是因為安心，也可能是恐懼。

　　尤萊亞站起身，他甚至比超人還高了一點，他轉身，氪星之子飄浮著，略微歪著的臉看來驚人的年輕，不像尤萊亞的臉上已有風霜，人間之神落下地面，依舊是那樣平和的微笑。

　　「你還好嗎？」停頓了一會兒，超人又說：「好久不見。」

　　尤萊亞沒想過超人會記得他，記憶裡自己總是帶著頭罩，但超人可能擁有其他辨別人類的方法。「八年。」

　　天確實亮了，超人的紅色披風消失在尤萊亞眼前，取而代之的是終於抵達的人道救援組織，或許這也是超人的手筆，沒人知道，也不重要。

　　和一路上念念叨叨的傑佛瑞坐在卡車上，尤萊亞終於在安全的避難所擺脫了同伴的一千零一個疑問。久違的洗了個澡，他散著金色長髮站在陽台上，夜那麼靜，月亮像是來自另一個和平並虛假的世界。

　　「我還不知道你的名字。」

　　不請自來的外星人突然就飄浮在尤萊亞面前，甚至沒有揚起一點微風，或者那些風全被妥善收藏在不斷飄揚的披風下。

　　「尤萊亞‧雷蒙德。」

　　「很高興再見到你。」

　　紅色靴子踏上陽台，近於一個羞澀又光明正大的請求。「我聞到了咖啡的香味。」

　　拉開窗簾，尤萊亞終於笑了。「請。」

　　－

　　一天後，尤萊亞看著超人墜落。

　　打開落地窗，他在陽台上漫無目標的望向遠方，不存在的半個胃像被猛力擠壓，為了轉移注意，纖長粗糙的指尖劃過石柱表面，簡單的四個字母在此時看來竟是極端諷刺。閉上雙眼，尤萊亞不由自主的低聲呼喚。

　　「凱爾。」

　　或許他會持續這樣呼喚，並等待象徵希望的紅色披風再次降臨。


End file.
